LOSERVILLE You Are Not Alone
by martin.lindill.9
Summary: THIS FAN FICTION IS ABOUT LOSERVILLE THE MUSICAL RECENTLY ON AT THE GARRICK THEATRE sorry i've had to put it in here because there was not sub section for loserville on the selection :( but i can't stress this enough THIS IS ABOUT LOSERVILLE contains Leddie.
1. Prologue

Loserville, You Are Not Alone.

Authors notes:

Ok guys so i'm guessing your reading this because you saw and LOVED loserville the musical in the summer, so first things first i'm going to WARN YOU events with in this fan fiction are a follow up to the musical, events will happen that DO NOT follow the exact plot of the musical version, so if you are a really die hard fan who will hate me if i change any of the couples or friendships then please STOP READING NOW go and read a book or watch a fan video, it's a lot safer ; )

Now the prologue in this I'm just setting up where when and how this story came to be so warning not a lot will happen and i will TRY to upload a chapter once a week and it shall get a LOT more interesting, promise. so enjoy and let me know what you think : D xx

Prologue:

the last time we saw Michael and the gang they had just cracked the first ever email back in 1971, Michael and Holly had made the cover of computer world magazine and eddie had been packed of to military school after graduation. It's 2 years later and now Michael and Holly are now big in the science world, and although Holly hasn't made it into space yet, she is leading student at the NASA training program, Michael is now at collage at Harvard on a scholarship, Lucas went round trying to get his book publish, Failing he sold the entire idea to a man called George Lucas, who paid him $200,000 for it, meaning Lucas now had enough money for collage he choose Hamilton college in New York, studying creative writing he is excelling and is writing a galaxy battles sequel, episode 5, (still staring with the sequel), Lucas when to New York after Leia, but while out there his life changed more then expected. Francis and Marvin are still acting like children, and watching badminton (i wonder why ?) however they still managed to get into college, they both went to stanford, and Eddie, oh Eddie he has spent the past 2 years in a military college on the east coast, but it has done him a little good, like now he is less cocky but he is still manipulating people to get what he wants, but this all could change as now he is out in the real world and for all of them everything is about to change, TOTALLY !

ending notes :

ok so i hope you like it tried to leave a cliff hanger but i've set everything up now its time to get the adventure started my twitter is MLindill would love you to follow me, i also run the official fan page for Richard Lowe who played Lucas Lloyd in Loserville thats FanRichardlowe thanks guys post again next week (maybe sooner if your all lucky) x


	2. Chapter 1

Loserville You Are Not Alone- Chapter 1

Authors notes:

Ok guys so hoped all of you liked the prologue, and i know i said i would wait a week but i JUST COULDN'T I got far to excited for this first chapter, so without any further ado welcome to LOSERVILLE.

P.S. sorry for any factual inaccuracies e.g. Mobile Phones they are needed for the story but didn't want to have it in modern days :)

Chapter 1:

The coldness hit Michaels face as he stepped out onto the crowded platform, all the noise was near overwhelming. The hustle and bustle of a New York train platform was a brand new world for him, so much had changed having to spend 2 hours on a train to get to Lucas was something Michael would never get used to and never wanted to. Michael hadn't visited Lucas in over a year, he felt so bad but it had become harder and harder, with all his projects and going up to see holly every other weekend, lucas had fall down Michael's list of priorities, which was something Michael wanted to change, so that's why he was here in New York, ready to surprise Lucas, his best friend!

Michael had negotiated the complex of subway networks that lead to a station near Lucas's dorm house, and as he walked up to the door he could hear familiar sounds coming from a slightly open window on the 4th floor, it was the sound of kirks voice, that was lucas's room and he was in! "Perfect" Michael found himself saying, he immediately stopped, trying to keep the fact he was in New York a surprise as he tried to open the front door to his surprise it was open, this wasn't rare for collage dorms it meant one of two things either, the last person in was either forgetful or very inpatient, or the more likely of the 2, that the last person in had 'company' (if you know what i mean). As Michael pushed open the door, very slowly and quietly he saw a familiar piece of clothing, Lucas's blue coat next to what looked like a blazer with some sort of school emblem on it, Michael was starting to wonder what was going on, but still determined to see Lucas he crept slowly up the stairs, until he reached the room where kirks voice was coming from outside, the room had the number 53 on the outside, and a small chip of the bottom corner of the door handle, michael hesitated for a moment, Pressed his hand to the door and with a sharp and vivid movement knock this hand hard on the door twice.

From within the room a sudden panicing sound came out, the sound of a door opening and closing quickly came soon after the knocks and suddenly the door opened as Lucas opened the door slightly to see who it was, as he laid eyes on Michael his eyes lit up and a smile came onto his face it was the first time Michael had seen him smile this much since Eddie had gone to military school, nearly 2 years ago . "Michael… Is that really you?" Lucas said in a quitter voice then Michael expected, "yes, Lucas it's me, so shall i come in?" Michael Replied, Lucas looked around in a panic "erm, no it's fine just let me grab my coat and we'll go out for coffee" Lucas fired back at Michael "That sounds good, I'l wait here then" Michael said slightly confused, but Lucas being a little wired wasn't going to stop Michael from having good time with his best friend. After a few minuets Lucas emerged from his room, and stumbled into the corridor saying " i can't find my coat but I'm sure i'll live," Michael started trying to say it was downstairs but before he could Lucas had got out his mobile and was typing away, very quickly. By the time Lucas had finished he and Michael were at the ground floor, out of the corner of his eye Lucas saw his coat lying next to the blazer, a look of panic and worry spread across Lucas's face, he quietly picked up his coat, trying to do it so Michael wouldn't notice, he failed miserably but Michael chose not to say anything as he could see Lucas was hiding something and was trying to and trying hard, Michael found himself thinking why would he want to hide something from his best friend, but that wasn't what he wanted to think he had his own life and Michael was just please to be there, but as they left the building Michael caught a shadow of a face he thought he knew in the window of Lucas apartment, but by now Lucas was miles ahead so Michael ignored it and caught up.

Ending notes: ok guys hoped you liked it remember my twitter is MLindill would love you to follow me, i also run the official fan page for Richard Lowe who played Lucas Lloyd in Loserville thats FanRichardlowe thanks guys post again next week (maybe sooner if your all lucky) x


	3. Chapter 2

Loserville : You are Not Alone, Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

ok, first rings first sorry about how weird my upload patten is i start writing and then upload or i forget to so i really hope you are all managing to keep up with me, second i want to thank you all for reading and hope you like it, this is one of my favourite chapters so enjoy.

Chapter 2:

As soon as Lucas's and Michael's voices had faded back into the quite murmur of New York, a small silhouette left Lucas's room, they created down the stairs, just as Michael had done only minuets ago, they then suddenly felt a sharp vibration in their pocket, silently and swiftly they retrieved their phone and in a flickering green light the words 'sorry will met and explain later, half 7 my place x' filled the screen, the phone was silently replaced into a back pocket and they left the building being sure not to leave the latch open this time, and turned slowly in the same direction as the boys.

Michael faintly heard a bell ringing, he know this meant it was 1 p.m. time was going so quickly he had to be back at the train station for 7, Michael was staring to worry about Lucas, he hadn't said a word since they left the dorm. What was wrong with him? Michael had never known Lucas to be so quiet, He didn't even get a Star Trek quote every 5 minuets. Something was wrong Michael knew that much but, what? "so what have you been up to?" Michael finally said as they approached the coffee shop, a few brief, lifeless moments passed a Lucas decided what to say it was a like the earth was slowed down, as if it was all depending on this one moment. " Not a lot." was the short and somewhat disappointing response Lucas gave, the second those words left Lucas's lips Michael had worked it out, "It's Leia isn't it?" Michael burst out, without thinking. "erm, kinda" Lucas started to look worried as he stepped up to order his coffee, " a medium drip, and a black 1 sugar for this dude" lucas's words filled the room, although Michael didn't pay attention to them at first, he snapped out of his trance like state, "You still know my coffee order, after a year? and what if it's changed?" his words seemed to bounce right of Lucas, but for the first time since he first saw Michael a small but clear smile crept onto Lucas's face, "well has it?" Lucas's asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Michael say it and see that confused puppy dog look he did so very often, "erm… no, but that still doesn't answer how you still know it?" Michael said, Doing the exact face Lucas wanted to see, Lucas giggled slightly before replying "because, Michael, you are my oldest friend, we've been friends since pre-school, oh and a mate here has the same and it always reminded me of you." a silence feel across the whole coffee shop, a brief moment in which the entire world around them as quiet and they gazed at each other,t this blissful state was broken by the sound of the coffee shop attendant asking from $7.20, MIchael reached into his pocket, "Michael , don't even think about it, you are my guest and i will cover this." lucas said as he gave Michael a powerful, yet caring, look, "are you sure Lucas?" Michael said trying to be equally as caring, but some how failing, " of corse i am, Michael so take your coffee and sit down." Lucas said, Michael did as he was told, without questioning it this time , he turned and looked round the near deserted coffee shop, deciding he would sit near the window, he started walking over as Lucas paid for the drinks, picked his up and followed Michael over towards the row of stools by the windows, Michael was already sat down by the time Lucas got there, Lucas sat down next to Michael and started to talk, Michael had already blanked out he could help but stare out towards the busy new york traffic, thinking about what had happen, all the pieces of information he had glossed over. Everything he ha missed. Anything at all that would tell him what was going on, but then suddenly out of nowhere he sat up as if he was feeling some kind of pain, Lucas turned to him alarmed but couldn't get his attention. Michaels eyes were fixed on something, Lucas track this gaze till it was right in front of him, there he was. Eddie Arch, wearing a pair of black trousers, a long sleeved shirt and some kind of striped tie. Michaels gazed changed nearly immediately after Lucas noticed Eddie, Michael was nearly in tears, "how could he be here?" Michael almost shouted at Lucas, a silence feel across the room, as Lucas replied "I don't know Michael." Both boys turned and followed Eddie's gaze he had noticed them to, a brief yet noticeable wink was fired at the boys, a small smile soon followed. Then Eddie was gone.

Ending notes :

ok so thats chapter 2 and remember my twitter is MLindill would love you to follow me, i also run the official fan page for Richard Lowe who played Lucas Lloyd in Loserville thats FanRichardlowe thanks guys post again next week (maybe sooner if your all lucky) x


	4. Chapter 3

Loserville You are not Alone: chapter 3

Author notes:

OK my upload patterns are even starting to annoy me now, so god knows how you guys feel. sorry but like i have said before i just get to excited to contain myself, so brief update its 2 years after the musical is set and now Lucas is studying in New York, Michael visited for the first time in a year and Lucas was frosty at first, then they saw Eddie Arch, you''l also notice my chapters are kinda short sorry guys but that is just how i write i start a new chapter when characters change or something big is about to happen or time has passed, thats this one just setting this up it's now 5:30 MIchael has to leave soon. So without any further ado here is chapter 3 (oh and this is a VERY, VERY big chapter place don't all kill me via twitter for doing this) Enjoy.

Chapter 3:

As Michael and Lucas approached the front of Lucas apartment building, there was a atmosphere of tension and upset that had lingered since they saw Eddie over 4 hours ago, it was wired how he could effect them, Michael however hadn't just been thing about when he saw Eddie, there was something he was missing 'If Holly was here she'd see it, she always does' Michael thought, then he remembered Holly had a week off training starting in two days. That's it Holly will spot it a mile away, but how do i get her to New York. Michaels though process was interrupted by Lucas saying "do you want to come in now?" Michael broke from his thoughts as his friend offered something he wanted more than anything, "sorry Lucas I've got a train to catch but all good thing must come to an end…" Lucas interrupted Michael while in full flow "Kirk episode 18 first broadcast 1967" a huge smile sprang onto both the boys faces which was then, almost immediately, replace with utter despair at the fact their day together had come to an end, "well then i guess this is goodbye, again" Michael's word hit Lucas like a slap in the face, but gave him so much more pain. "I guess it is" Lucas was holding back his tears by this point, he pulled Michael in both of them felt a comfort in each-others arms, they always had, but event this wasn't reassuring them this time. Both of them let go and with a hugh part of him left behind Michael turned and walked down the corridor leading down to the stairs as he did he could hear the door close and from within a few muted tears, Michael had to be strong though so he took a deep breath in and then carried on walking down the stairs and out of the door. Within 5 minuets Michael was on a subway train leading back to grand central station, he felt his hand shaking as he walked back onto the platform he was at less then 7 hours ago, the train was arriving and a busy group of people started to form near the platform edge Michael wasn't sure weather he wanted to leave New York without knowing the full story, but he knew he had no choice so he tok his place among the busy travellers by the platform edge, this train was heading for Cape Canaveral, Florida, where Holly was and as much as Michael hated saying goodbye he would be back.

After Michael left Lucas had little to do but watch the clock click down till 7:30 and that is just what it did, just as he could hear the student parties starting upstairs (as they did every night) he herd a sharp and sudden knock at the door, this was it time Lucas had to explain everything and he knew how it would end, how it always ends. Slowly Lucas walked over towards the door he rested his hand on the door handle as if he was deciding what to do weather it was right, was it? With a sudden and unknowing force Lucas swing open the door, Standing there was a group of students from college, "is this the party?" one of them asked, Lucas looked at them disappointed "no, it's upstairs, room 63." Lucas snapped angrily at them. The group made it's way up the stairs and just beyond them was standing a tall figure with dark hair standing with a blazer over their shoulder and a twinkle in their eyes, Lucas smiled, he knew he wouldn't be late, Lucas lent against the door and signalled the figure to come inside, Lucas sat on the end of the bed in the middle of his room. The figure followed Lucas in and closed the door behind themselves, Making sure it was locked as Lucas watched on the Figure came closer till they were sitting on the bed next to Lucas. A silence fell across the room it lasted no loner the 10 seconds but felt like well over and hour, Lucas could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest, before he finally lucked up the courage to speak…

"Eddie"


	5. Chapter 4

Loserville You are not Alone

Authors notes:

OK guys so Mega cliff hanger in last chapter hope you guys liked it cause i was slightly worried, hence no ending notes (and I'm only uploading so often because i have so much time ATM all this snow) Oh and no Michael this chapter but you will understand the title (it will all make sense soon Promise ;P) x

Chapter 4:

Lucas woke up suddenly, he could feel a strong and constant beat pounding through his head, he wondered what the time was, when he'd gone to sleep. Upstairs parties were usually over by 3. He opened his eyes, only slightly, to see the amount of light filling his room, to his surprise his room seemed to be brighter then usual, then just for a second Lucas saw a sea of dark flowing hair. This was exactly as Lucas had thought. Lucas's eyes were now fully open and what he saw filled him with a bizarre sense of joy, a felling of satisfaction. A voice suddenly filled the room, this only confirmed what Lucas thought, "good morning," the voice sounded low and full of rage, but Lucas turned and saw that the eyes were telling a whole other story, they showed a sense of caring and of passion. "Eddie, good morning." Lucas's voice couldn't have contrasted Eddies any more if he tried, it was full of compassion and seemed to contain a whole story in ever word. The boys felt each other's bodies, there heart beats filled each others heads. Both of them felt comfort and a huge sees of calm. "Lucas, I just wanted to say…" Eddie's voice had changed it felt more apologetic, more forgiving, but his sentence was cut of mid way by Lucas. Eddie felt something warm and soft press against his lips, there was only one thing it could be, Lucas His lips were pressing forcefully onto Eddie's, Eddie thought about protesting, getting Lucas to stop but he couldn't, the taste of Lucas's warm breath was to much and all Eddie could do was Press back against Lucas's lips. Both boys felt our bliss.

The sound of people outside filled the air around the boys, a sharp panic soon followed as both boys realised they were in big trouble, the voices sounded similar to both the boys, they filtered through the holes around Lucas's door, growing louder and louder until they stopped outside the door. Eddie knew who it was, "Leia, shit. Lucas?" Eddie's voice had changed once more this time it was venerable, weak even. "Eddie calm down I don't know why she's here but I'm going to find out now calm down and stay quite, ok?" Lucas voice was a reassurance to Eddie but it still didn't mask his worry and fear. Lucas fully aware of this went to answer the door, realising his was shirtless, out of pure shock he grabbed the first shirt he saw a put it on a fast as he could, he had just managed to get it on as the door burst open, Leia had pushed it open. A worried look created onto Lucas face as he realised the door had been unlocked all night, fortunately he managed to hide it well enough, to fool Leia (which wasn't hard). Leia practically bounced into the room, with a look of pure happiness on her face, Lucas's face wasn't half as happy to see Leia, without realising it Lucas Burst out with "what are you doing here! We broke up remember, you can't just come here unannounced anymore, you lost that right when you broke up with me!" Lucas immediately regretted saying that, Leia came further and further into the room before she stopped in the kitchen, To both Lucas's and Eddie's relief. she spoke softly yet with a hugh over-powering voice "That's why I'm here, I think it's time we got back together…" Lucas interrupted in an angry voice, he he'd felt the rage building up inside him since Leia had got here, but when she said that he couldn't contain it anymore "NO, not a chance in hell!" Eddie sighed in relief, covering his moth afterwards trying to keep quite, Leia was holding back her tears but unlike Lucas she was a professional at doing this, so it badly showed, but what she was doing was looking around for something, Anything at all that would help her cause then it clicked. Lucas's shirt she had seen it before, somewhere a long time ago. This shirt looked to big to be Lucas's and it was to plain just white, then it hit her, she knew who's shirt that was, "so when do you start liking guys then?…" a silence fell across the room, Lucas's face showed such an obvious look of panic that it would have terrified anyone, Eddie who was sitting in the next room listening was equally as shocked, the silence was broken by Lucas with a half hearted attempt to lie "I… I, don't what gave you that idea?" Leia had expected this and had here response in her head ready to fire " well, A. you just turned down an offer form me to go out again, (some girls never change) and B. your wearing Eddies old T-shirt I would recognise it anywhere. I'm guessing he's here to, You can come out now Eddie," both Eddie and Lucas were stunned into silence, both frozen in posit, but Lucas soon calmed down and called to Eddie "You might as well come out she knows…" seconds passed, as Eddie debated weather to go out, he soon came to the conclusion there was no point hiding anymore, so slowly Eddie moved into the kitchen, standing next to Lucas. Leia broke the silence again "so what's this casual or long term,?" the boys looked at each other, neither of them was sure, they had never question it but Leia knew this she just wanted a moment of confusion to sneak out, so she walked past the boys and out of the door shouting "goodbye boys" as she left, Both Eddie and Lucas looked at each other with a sense of pure confusion, "SHIT" Eddie said as he walked back into the bedroom, he looked at Lucas who seemed not to be as worried as he was, but instead had a look of upset on his face, the sparkle that had file this eyes when he woke up was all gone, "what's up, mate?" Eddie's voice had change tone to be reassuring fro Lucas "I don't know just something Leia said, are we like 'together'?" both boys looked at the floor and ran the possibility's through their minds, could they be 'together', a silence once more feel and lasted for well over 10 minuets, but Eddie broke it "I don't know, do you want to be? Lucas looked up at Eddie, "I don't know i just don't want to feel alone." Eddie smirked, "You are not Alone, you never will be alone as long as I'm here!"

Ending notes:

So tried to end it in a sweet way this time hope you liked it :) x


	6. Chapter 5

Loserville You are not Alone

Author Notes:

Hey guys, first thing sorry it's been so long I've been really busy with school and stuff so sorry again, but I'm gonna try my best to get you a new chapter ASAP as i have missed my story. Hope you guys like this chapter tried to explained some of the musical hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Eddie looked down at Lucas breaking down in his arms, and although he felt like breaking down himself, he knew he had to be the rock right now. So that's what he did, he held Lucas for hours just reassuring him, but time flew and in what felt like minuets, hours had gone by. Eddie had to leave, soon and although Eddie wanted to stay he had no choice, so he slowly rolled Lucas of his chest, who was now fast asleep, sat up and slowly got up looking round the room for clothes he could wear, as Lucas was still wearing his t-shirt, he saw a pile of shirts not far away from the door so he rummaged through them, till he found a black one that was obviously his, Eddie had left so many shirts round Lucas's it was unreal. So Eddie put on the shirt grabbed his coat, and left Lucas's room.

As Eddie made his way downstairs all he could think about was Lucas, they way he had broken down and how much he loved him, but soon his thoughts turned to Leia. What she knew. What she was going to do with what she knew. What if she told people? what had started with beautiful thoughts had scaled quickly out of control and was now replacing every empty space in Eddie's mind with worry, fear and pure horror. By the time Eddie reached the door he couldn't help but scream "Dad" Eddie's face filled with fear what if Leia had gone to tell his father, she would have still got his number, Eddie's dad loved Leia he knew she was good for me in High school but now i'm in the real world and Lucas is good for me, he helped me once i got out of Military Academy. Eddie ended up running towards his apartment, he could feel his heart beating faster then ever before. The fear was pushing his body to it's limits, Eddie could feel the sweat dripping down his fore head, every breath he took felt like his last and Eddie was convinced it would be. As Eddie approached his building, he was fumbling in his pocket for his key card, he grabbed it out his wallet and held it in his mouth while he stumbled with trying to put his wallet back in your wallet, though out all of this he was still running full speed, Military Academy wasn't all bad. Eddie had done it he had reached his apartment in double quick time, he swiped his key card at the door and ran up the stairs towards his apartment. "Finally" Eddie sighed as he ran into his room he grabbed the phone and typed in his dad's number faster then he ever had before. The ringing seemed to take longer the ever, that could be because of the speed Eddie had been going up to this point, finally the ringing stopped as Eddie heard a familiar voice through the phone, His father.

"Hello, who is this?" the voice was saying but Eddie was stunned into silence what was he gonna say, did he already know had Leia beaten him to it, Eddie thoughts were running away with themselves, but suddenly they were broken by the voice as he spoke

" Hello, is anyone there… Well I'm hanging up then,"

"No!" Eddie shouted down the phone, the thought of not speaking to his dad filled him with more fear then anything Leia could say.

"Hi dad, it's Eddie, i wanted to speak to you." Eddie forgot all of his other thoughts and focused solely oh his dad, it was what he really needed to do.

"Son how's the New York devision of Arch?" said Eddies dad, but after hearing this Eddie's face dropped, that was the problem with Eddies dad it was all work, he had even missed Eddies 7th Birthday Party because of a business meeting, Eddie had done everything he had done; Holly, Michael, Leia. All of it was to impress his dad to earn the respect his older brothers had from him. Eddie still knew he had to talk to him, so he sucked it up and replied in a clam and controlled voice

"yer it's fine. We have been exceeding our estaminets and been producing record turnovers each month since November."

"Son that's amazing, so how have you been? " was the reply that soon came, 'at last' the words Lucas wanted to hear his dad taking and interest in him, but in the excitement Eddie had paused, and in a single moment a smaller faded voice filled his ears, it was the housemaid calling his father,

"George it's the business phone, a high importance call." Eddie heard this and sighed as he soon knew what was going to follow,

"Got to go son, it's the business phone. Bye" then gorge hung up before Eddie could even say goodbye, just when Eddie thought his father actually cared about what he was doing but he didn't, once again the business cam first, eddie felt a tear rolling down his cheek, he hurt and there was only one person who could help… Lucas, but he was asleep so Eddie grabbed the photo of them together by the statue of liberty, he help it, just looking at the picture for what seemed like hours and he saw the tears splaying onto the glass of the frame, each one creating a tidal wave. Eddie moved the picture towards his face he slowly kissed lucas's head, pulling the picture towards his chest Eddie fell onto his bed and curled up into a ball with the picture pulled against his chest, Eddie tears were growing in size each one seemed to make a wet patch on his pillow but Eddie couldn't care because he had was hurt and needed Lucas. He needed his Lucas Lloyd.

Ending notes:

who now feels sorry for Eddie *I DO* hope you guys liked it though so please review and follow me on twitter MLindill, and to anyone that has read all of my story so far love you guys. x


End file.
